Isaac O'Connor
|species = Human |class = Medium |energycolor = Blue |boxcolor = Light Blue |status = Alive |First Appearance = }} Isaac O'Connor is one of the main characters of Paranatural, the medium of a weather spirit, and a member of the Activity Club. Biography Isaac was student at Mayview Middle School before awakening as a spectral and enrolling in the school's Activity Club at least 2 years agoZack's Comments, page 48: "...Isabel’s three years comment was supposed to be a reference to her meeting Isaac, and I mixed up the time frame later on. Two is the canon number of years. Chalk that one up to Isabel being forgetty, I guess? Haha", a newer member compared to Isabel and Ed. For unknown reasons he is barred from most Consortium discussions, which has made him spiteful towards Mr. Spender. Paranatural Isaac overhears Max's inquiry to Suzy and Collin about a spirit he saw earlier and visited Mr. Spender to inform him and get the club together. However, Mr. Spender told him to wait until he had him in his class for Isaac to approach him, telling him that they had time before Max's powers fully developed. Isaac later tried calling out to Max as he was entering Mr. Spender's classroom, but opted to signal Spender behind Max's back instead. He later appeared in the Activity Clubroom, witnessing a Gobbledygook eating spirits on the second floor through one of the computers. After Ed and Isabel take off to take care of it, Isaac and Spender would soon be on the scene to witness Max using a tool to deal a final blow to the spirit himself. Isaac helps carry Max back to the Activity Club room after he fainted to help explain to him about spirits. Isaac visits the Corner Store the next day to buy a snack only to find out Max lives there as well. When he sympathizes with Max's frustration on how little he knows, he suggests Max follow him through a shortcut to Mayview Middle School, on the way explaining the process of spirits possessing objects and his status as a medium, while also stating that he is the most powerful kid in the Activity Club. After running away from Johnny and Ollie, they come across the Sphinx of Games, with Isaac telling Max he'd take care of it, splitting up. After failing his game of riddles, the Sphinx gives chase, and Ollie later finds Isaac and the two pursuers proceed to beat him up. Later, Isaac rejoins Max in the field and stops the Sphinx with his weather powers in front of a seemingly unconscious Johnny. After reminding the Sphinx it added its rule about eating them after the game started (rendering it null), it leaves. They promptly flee and meet Isaac's "shortcut", the Doorman, who admonishes Isaac for abusing their trust by bringing Max to his location and unintentionally considered the Doorman as a function. Nevertheless, Doorman forgives him and lets him through. During the Activity Club's mission aboard the Ghost Train, Isaac was teamed up with Ed, and the two proceeded to have an off-screen encounter with a spirit named General Emerald. Personality Isaac is very short-tempered, and generally gets angry when he's slighted, such as when Spender censors himself to withhold information from him or when anyone makes fun of him. Despite his temper, he follows a strict oath of justice, swearing to walk on the path of non-violence. He can be somewhat sarcastic and snarky, but generally is reasonable and considerate. He is curious to know more about the spirit world, and is very resentful to being left out of any sort of details that involve the supernatural. He feels like the odd man out in the Activity club. He wishes he could be included in the group instead of as an outsider. He also wishes he could know 'who decided he wasn't good enough'. He seems to feel remorseful about the unknown incident that happened in the past. He suspects it is the reason he is not told about the parent organization. Relationships Maxwell Puckett The two are "friends in the loose sense of the word" with Isaac intending to use Max to get answers from Mr. Spender. While this plan fails almost immediately, he still seems to be on more friendlier terms with Max than the rest of the club. After Isaac discovers Max has been told about the information he hasn't and did not share it with him he feels betrayed by Max. Richard Spender Isaac is not very fond of him or his teaching strategies, as he is constantly frustrated by Spender's vagueness and tendency to only reveal unimportant factoids (generally while in the presence of danger). Is constantly "undermining his authority". Doorman Looks up to him as a teacher and a friend, taking an oath with him to not abuse his powers for violence. Doorman also lets Isaac frequently use his portal powers, on the condition that he not reveal Doorman's location. Isabel Guerra and Edward Burger He doesn't appear to get along terribly well with his fellow club members, claiming that they only want to fight spirits and generally don't care about the world they are participating in. Ed and Isaac are less than enthusiastic about being paired together to patrol the Ghost Train with Ed protesting that Isaac was a "nerd". Isaac's Spirit Isaac is closer (in a more literal sense of the word) with his spirit than the rest of the club, as he is directly possessed by him as a medium. Despite this. he and his spirit are always at odds due to their conflicting views of justice, with the latter condemning the former's friendship with Doorman and oath of pacifism as well as his membership in the Activity Club (as this would mean Spender would have authority over Isaac, and indirectly himself). Abilities Like all spectrals, Isaac has the power of ghost sight and interaction, meaning he can physically interact with those of the spiritual world where others cannot. He also has power over his spectral energy, however, aside from Maxwell he is the least skilled in energy manipulation in the Activity Club, which is probably related to his lack of training and information. Medium As a medium, he can enter a state of heightened perception much more easily than his teammates, simply requesting his spirit to "pull him in". Being possessed by a thunderous weather spirit, Isaac has the ability to create weather-based attacks, such as lightning, rain, snow, and winds. He can use these in a multitude of ways, such as when he created a burst of wind from underneath him to propel him over a fence, then used the same ability around his arm when punching the Sphinx of Games, then creating a small rainstorm over it. These powers are incredibly localized in range however, as he is not powerful enough to change weather on a large scale. These powers are also visible to normal people, as the materials it manipulates is not supernatural in nature. Gallery Isaac.jpg|Old Cast Photo Isaac2.PNG|First hint to Isaac's weather powers isaacbelieve.png|An ad for Paranatural Notes References Category:The Paranatural Activity Club